Bolt of The Blue
by Viva La Amore
Summary: ALMOST everyone loves a good BV fiction. This isn't about "those famous three years". What about the other years of there relationship. Well that is what this is about the time between the buu saga and start of GT. Things weren't as simple and happy as most would think. It was more like the totally opposite. Please read and review- Viva La Amore Rating likely to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I revisted this chapter all thanks to Adamantia9031!**

Bulma got in her car and slammed the door. Lying on the steering wheel wonder to herself how could she be in this position right now. Bulma Christine Briefs was on a date. I guess you could call it such. She had just left out of her so called date due to pure idiocy and there-fore lack of maturity. This was a woman in her prime and she was alone, with no one but her kids. Not to selfish, stubborn, self-absorbed father of her two beautiful children and source of all her problems. Moaning she started the engine and left the restaurant the night was early the kids were at her friend's house and she could use a much needed cold one

She drove alone back to her huge empty mansion, walking in and settled on the couch. Popping off her four inch heels she tossed them carelessly across the room and snuggled into the cold draft Italian leather couch. She was lonely and it just didn't add up at all. She was the president of an international multi-billion dollar company, a single and hot thirty-three year old. Hell she had the body of a twenty-two year old at least.

It had just never worked out she figured when she had Bulla two years ago. They were actually doing some good for each other. Was she ever wrong .She made it very clear and simple she was done with him. Vegeta came around and only lived three hundred feet from the main compound. He sat and ate breakfast with them and they all sat and pretended to be a happy family.

Only one problem they weren't the kids were happy and so was he. She was miserable and didn't feel accomplished. What really ate her up inside was his girlfriend. He said she wasn't his anything, according to the absent-minded younger girl. Vegeta was a catch and she picked him right up from the store. The thing was Vegeta and Bulma never officially broke up. Then again they didn't officially start so called dating either. One night fourteen years ago they started sleeping together. Then they just stopped having sex and sleeping in the same bed. That was that, when he died for their family she thought the world of him. Until it wore off with the fights, arguments and death threats.

Bulma got up and strolled down the hallway to her room. The mahogany hardwood floors were cold on her bare feet. She turned around in the mirror and unzipped her tight black dress. She pulled it down and exposed her light lilac pink matching underwear. Bulma was evening planning on sleeping with this guy but she couldn't get over the soul patch and creepy one earring.

Her standards were set and he was not anywhere near that. How could a women set standards after sleeping with a prince for fifteen years. It was impossible and that was how it felt. She couldn't compare their sex to anything because the pedestal was set so high she made it unattainable. Bulma hated to give him any credit but that was where it was due. Shaking her head at the thought she tossed the expensive satin to the side. Rummaging through her draws she found a tight white tank and blue pajama pants that looked like they belonged to her son.

Bulma walked into the bathroom and began to clean and moisturize her face with the multiple chemicals. She loved a good face cleansing with her favorite oatmeal infused scrub. Her hands ran in a clockwise motion on her perfect cheek bones. Closing her eyes she loved how the mask warmed her face and washed her worries down the drain with her dead skin. She wiped her face with a dry white cloth. Looking in the mirror she smiled at her flawlessness. Not a single wrinkle in sight, at this rate she had some by the end of the year.

She pulled her long curled locks into a tight bun on her head and walked back into the spacious kitchen. Stopping she noticed the familiar man in her fridge. If she didn't know where he was she could always try the gravity room or the fridge. It was one or the other. Bulma walked around the opposite side of the kitchen to grab Bulla's fruit snacks for her own delight. Bulma approached her distant loved so antagonize him on his current relations.

"Where is your little girlfriend tonight? Too tired to suck your dick tonight"? He didn't say anything just pulled out two beers from the fridge and slid her one. Bulma looked at him walked over to the drawer to pull off the top. He faced her and swigged the beer. "It's none of your concern." He said with a devilish handsome smile on his face. He wanted to play this game with her tonight. A game of wits and skill. "It's my house asshole so unless you're fucking her at her in the park then it's my concern." Bulma smiled sitting on top of the island swing her feet.

"Women you think I'm as gullible as your children don't be fooled because I'm very aware you're a liar".Bulma straightened her back at his words. He knew she went on date and he _forbid_ her to be with any other guy. She wasn't going to wait hand and foot for him. Never had and never would, he went around with his blonde floosey and expect her not to move on. It had been a year since they stopped fucking each other brains and had no contact since. She came in the picture two months ago and Bulma lost her mind.

It was a very bad and vulgar fight between the two the worst in a while. Vegeta didn't do much talking just really said a lot of mean and hurtful things. Things no women should be every told about herself. His face lost the smirk and went back to it's usually seriousness.

"It's none of your concern". Bulma said taking her beer into the living to watch TV. Bulma sat down for a moment and a large figured appeared in front of her. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed. He just stared into her cerulean eyes. No blinking just a dead stare into her soul. "What do you want Vegeta"? He looked at her and back into the kitchen. He made no movement just kept staring at her.

"I left the cooling device open so you can start something for me to devour. You looked like a confused idiot". Bulma swallowed and shook her head at him. She began to giggle to herself. He had a better chance of getting water in hell than her making him anything that resembled editable. "Get out of my face, go call you're so called _associate_ to make you something because it's not my job to do so. Or is she too much of an idiot to even know what food is"? Bulma smiled to herself at her clever insults.

Bulma asked moving to the opposite side of the couch taking another sip of her beer. Vegeta began to give her a deep and evil chuckle. "Your despite is only because you want me to be desperately fucking you instead of someone else." He turned and knocked her beer out her hand onto her couch and all over her pants. Bulma felt her blood boiling under her skin. She stood up into his face and pushed past him. Vegeta looked down at his shoulder as she made he way back to the kitchen. This wasn't going to end well tonight. They both had already determined.

"Vegeta I'm only going to tell you this one time. I'm over us. I don't care about you or her. ONLY reason you still live in MY house is because of OUR kids. I will be with whoever I want, I will even fuck whoever I want even Yamacha. So get off your high horse and out of my-"His strong hand wrapped around her mouth and he stared into her eyes. They showed no fear of him. Bulma struggled against his grip but knew it was useless.

"I'll give you just that one chance to try me. Let me get a wift of the low-life, disgusting excuse of a warrior on you and it will be his death. I want you to think that you can but you will not. You are my property no matter what you think. You will always belong to me. No other man will have you and live to tell about it women. Watch your tone with me because I have my limit even with you". He pushed her back out of his perimeter. Bulma just stood there and took in everything he had said and shook her head back and forth. Bulma was not owned by anyone. Vegeta walked out the living area and slammed the door that lead outside. The entire building shook at his force. Bulma stood there and held her already sore face.

This was not over. Running into her room she did a quick costume change. Bulma tossed a loose shirt and pants.

Bulma walked as fast as she could to the pool house. He wasn't getting the last word. He wasn't going to control her because he didn't have the right. The only right he had that remotely had to do with her was the kids.

She pushed the door open and he stood there in only his tight black boxers looking at her. "Listen here you will not tell me what to do. I don't tell you anything about your life. I stay out of it so stay out of mine." Vegeta faced her and walked closer. He closed the gap between their bodies. "Bulma this is a promise. I will kill him over you. We have a family and I will kill him for that. I would kill anyone for that. Do not pester me anymore about that girl." Bulma was as confused as ever. Her head was pounding and her jaw hurt.

The reason they weren't together was because of her not him. Bulma wanted to get official married by a court and he refused. He gave her no reason just a simple no. She was tired of not being married after all this time and she deserved it. He didn't understand and she blamed him. It wasn't like he knew her customs. It didn't look good on her. It made her look like she was settling for what she could get.

There was no doubt he loved his family in his own way he showed it. She knew that the by the way he held his daughter and trained with his son on a daily basis. He was a good father and that was all she needed him to be right now. Bulma just looked at him. He just stood there in all his glory. He had recently just cut his hair from it's usually flame like manner. To a shorter and more refined cut. It was sexy and she thought he knew it. It was almost the same day that he met that stupid girl.

Bulma began to walk out of his area "You can be a good man when you want to Vegeta". Leaving him with that thought she drug herself to bed with another beer in her hand.

* * *

Bulma awoke not feeling as refreshed as she could have but she heard the baby crying and decided it was time to wake up. Stretching her arms over her head and letting out a much needed yawn. Looking over she saw the condition her bed was in like every morning. She would always strip down to just her underwear without any recollection of it at all

. Bulma pulled her hair out the now messier bun and let it cascade down her shoulders. Her clock screamed six in the morning. This was odd because Chichi had them last night. She was going to pick them back up this morning. Bulma got up and just through her silk robe on over her slender frame. Bulma walked down the hallway to the baby's room and the room was already occupied.

Vegeta stood over the bed with her in his arms. Bulla just stared at her him and clung to his shirt. Bulma's heart pounded in her chest as she leaned against the cold door post. She just watched as she looked on to the sweet scene in front of her. She couldn't see his face but he always smiled just a bit when he held his little girl. They had a special and beautiful bond.

She was jealous Bulla cried for her father more than her. "Why are you staring women"? He didn't move just stayed in his same position he was in. Bulma walked next to him, looking down at their beautiful child. The little girl changed her position to over his shoulder and pulled on his hair. He must have secretly missed them this morning to actually get in a car to drive to pick them up.

Bulma wouldn't allow him to fly with their barely two year old. Despite her animalistic origins she wouldn't have it. "Do you want me to take her for you, I know your about to go train with Trunks". He just handed her over and watched Bulla try to stay in his arms. The little girl extended her arms out to her father.

She wiggled but settled down in her mother's arms. Vegeta looked at her as her robe loosely hung up. Exposing her perfect perky breast in the embroider satin bra. Her creamy porcelain skin only complimented her appearance even more. She had fully retained her post baby body and she looked as fit as possible. Bulma made it an objective to get back down to a perfect size three.

"Cover yourself women you look as if you're for sale". Bulma looked down at herself and did nothing to adjust herself. Flaunting herself she walked out the room. "If you don't like what you see than look away."

Vegeta just watched her walk away she had won this time but he never back down from a challenge.

Author's Note: It's shorten than most of my work but it's just a drabble for now. I'll update if I feel it's worth pursuing. This is another one of my favorite couples in the DBZ universe. Review if you want more or if you hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Author's Note: Thank you for all of my reviews I got a pretty good response to this story and really happy to be pursuing it. I'm going to try to stay in just one POV but I do tend to switch it up depending on the situation I'm writing on. I love the reviews and I'm on to the next one. When writing dialog for Vegeta I have to sit and say out loud the words. I hate to see Vegeta OOC. So I just say WWVS. What would Vegeta say! Lol_!

Bulma looked herself over in the mirror. Smiling at herself as she ran her hands down her slender frame. It was a usual morning so far besides the flirting with Vegeta. That wasn't so normal. Actually it was the most they had interacted in months. They didn't talk much but they did argue a lot and call names. It was working out in some ways more than others. Looking down on the floor she watched Bulla pulling herself up on the bed. That little girl made her smile all day. Vegeta watched her most of the day instead having her in a daycare being taken care of by a random person. Bulla wasn't a normal little girl either.

Her appetite was of that of a Saiyan and she shared her parent's attitude. So it seemed best that he was the one to take care of her.

Walking into the closet she found the appropriate heels to complement her black dress. Ever since her so called split from Vegeta she went from looking like the boss. To looking like she was sleeping with the boss. Bulma would never date any of her employees but it made her feel good to be wearing the best clothes money could buy. So what if they showed too much leg or cleavage.

It was her company and she dared someone to make a compliant about her. The dress was tight all the way down to her mid-thigh. The neckline was a swoop but the back was completely sheer. To look at little like business casual instead of Friday night, she paired it with dark sea foam green blazer. Topping the delicately put together outfit she wore a gold rope necklace. Her face saddened as she looked at ring that Vegeta kind of bought her.

They went in to her favorite jewelry store together and he pointed to ring he said it would look _decent _on her. That was his way of saying she should where it. She always wore it until their fight. Which lead up at breaking them up, she closed the box and looked at her daughter. She wouldn't trade all the years of crazy with him for the world. Bulma wasn't what you call happy but she was content. Sliding on her black heels she picked up her growing daughter and put her on her hip. Vegeta usually stayed in the pool house so she packed the diaper bag earlier this morning. Trunks was at school and picked Bulla up after he finished his homework. Vegeta didn't have an issue with watching her but he didn't want to appear soft even to his family. Bulma sat her down on the counter and packed her lunch since she already had her breakfast.

-Two Bananas

- Chicken Noodle with Stars

- Two Vanilla Puddings

- Five Juice Boxes and One Piece of Chocolate

It was the same every day and Bulla refused to eat anything different. Bulma packed the lunch and carried her outside. Putting her down she adjusted her ponytail and pulled down her fashionista dress. Bulma always made sure she looked as cute as possible.

"Are you ready to go see daddy"? Bulla smiled and began jumping up and down as she held her mothers had. The little princess just got the hang of walking down. Even her advanced alien genes and mother's brains could make her walk any sooner. Bulma got to the front door and saw that the blinds were shut which wasn't normal. Vegeta could care less about privacy unless…

Bulma opened the door to a scene she could have lived a hundred years without seeing. Vegeta was positioned between the younger girl's legs grinding into her. "You're kidding me right now?" The girl jumped at the sight of someone walking in on her. Vegeta barely budged he just looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Or maybe more like caught with his pants down literally. He didn't say anything just say his daughter turned around. Thank god she was easily distracted by a bug crawling on the ground. Bulma shook her head and slammed the door. Oh it was very believable of what she had just witnessed. For a moment she honestly forgot they weren't together.

Storming away she wiped her face. Why was she crying he wasn't worth the tears? Hell she left him not the other way around. Bulma pulled Bulla along as she walked to her car. The little red Mustang was in her wrap around drive way and she happened to have a key. Bulma walked over to her Mercedes and strapped Bulla in she began to cry. "I wanna see my dada". Bulma looked at her and just choose to ignore her because the screaming was going to start along with a diva sized tantrum. Bulma got out the back seat and slammed the door. Bulma thought about it as she walked over to the mustang.

"The worst she can do is sue me". Bulma laughed to herself and walked along the car casually pressing the key deep into the metal. It felt good; it wasn't a mark against Vegeta at least not yet. Bulma didn't care as much he was with her but more that he forgot about his daughter. He would rather be fucking some girl than take his duties as a father. It seemed more like a scum bag Yamacha thing to do then Vegeta. She really thought he was better than that. The world proved her wrong every day.

Capsule Corp

Bulma couldn't get Bulla to stop yelling and screaming so she had to watch her in her office. Bulma gave her crayons, a book and her favorite bear that Trunks had bought for her. She just sat down and looked over contracts that her V.P had looked over. All they needed were her signature. Bulma had the biggest project coming up.

As the president of the company most people did nothing but draw in a profit Bulma was very active. She sat in for every meeting made all the major decisions and even worked in the labs. She loved science she loved figuring things out even when they didn't seem to fit. Bulma was good at her job and made sure everything ran smoothly. Her father was due to stop in for lunch today but she asked him just to stop by the office.

Her mood was very poor for it to be so early in the day. Vegeta could do that to anyone. Shaking the thought from her head she huffed and pushed everything to the side and sipped her coffee. Bulma was working on plans for something big. It was going to be the breakthrough of her career. Her project was going to change the world. She had plans to create a newer, faster and more innovative spacecraft. This was her area of perfection she had been engineering ships for years. Those were her father's brilliant ideas that she had only helped create. Bulma was going to pull an all-nighter to work on the plans. There was a knock on the door and she told the unknown visitor to enter.

Bulma almost spit her coffee on her desk. It was the last person she ever imagined to walk through her doors. It was none other than Vegeta's little slut Alessia Coast. She looked like she was ready for a fight. Bulma didn't fight but she would kick this girl ass all around her office. "How the hell did you get past security"? Bulma defensively stood up and watched her approach her desk. Without answering the prior question she started rambling.

"I know you're jealous of what I and Vegeta have, get over it also you keyed my car so pay for it." The blonde haired greened eyed girl confidently stood in front of Bulma and demanded her to do something. Bulma smirked and laughed at her demands. This girl honestly thought her and Vegeta had something more than sex. It took Vegeta two years just to share a bed with her. He barely even said he loved her without a hint of sarcasm or dying in a self-inflicted explosion. This girl before her knew nothing and Bulma treated her just as much.

"You can't prove I did anything. I suggest you leave my office before I throw you out on your ass. Vegeta has nothing to do with me and soon he won't have anything to do with you. Don't fool yourself honey, get out why you have some dignity left". Bulma stared her down. Bulma didn't know Vegeta had a type but she hated to admit they had the same body type. Not too tall, tight ass and perfect sized C cup breast. The girl looked at her and pursed her lips.

"Like I said you may have his kids but I have what really matters Bulma, his heart and penis. Have a good day and if you don't pay for my car by the end of the day I will make sure you get served. Stay away from him too". She turned on her heels and left the office.

Bulma waited for the door to shut before she started to laugh. This girl actually thought her and Vegeta had something. Bulma walked over to her daughter that wasn't fazed by the little interruptions. Bending down she looked at the picture she had drawn of Vegeta. "Bulla do you know who that lady was that just left?" Bulla shook her head dramatically back and forth. That meant Vegeta didn't let that slutty girl around his daughter which was on strike away from him.

Bulma looked at the picture it portrayed her father perfectly. He stood in the picture under a smiling sun with his arms crossed and a frown on his stick figure face. It was very accurate. Bulla looked up to her mother and frowned.

"Dada, I want dada". Bulma sat down next to her and adjusted her dress. "How about double chocolate chip ice cream to stay with mommy". Bulla tapped her finger on her cheek as thinking about it was really an option. She held up two fingers. "I want two". Bulma looked at her little negotiator. One day she and Trunks would run this business and that made her smile.

"You got it. " Bulma yelled for her assistant to get not just two scoops but four. Bulma was going to go on carb binge. Her diet usually consisted of healthy low-sodium no trans-fat diet. That wasn't happening for her today.

Bulma laid on the floor and colored pictures with Bulla as she messed with her hair. Bulla always pushed all her hair to the front into her eyes. She even loved to play dress up in Bulma's expensive designer. A knock on the door, she looked up saw it was a familiar face. "Hello Dearest. " It was her father with two bowls of ice-cream in his hands. Bulma couldn't help but smile at his cheerful face. That man always knew how to cheer her up with his gullible talk. The world wasn't the same as he thought it to be. Standing she took the ice cream from him and sat it on the coffee table. Hugging him his beard tickled her neck.

"So my dear, why doesn't Vegeta have the little princess today"? Bulma rolled her eyes and picked up the bowl and sat down at her desk and her father picked up the little girl and fed her the ice cream. "He decided that a girl was more important the watching his daughter this morning". The older man bounced the toddler on his knee and made spaceship noises.

"Someone looks green with envy to me". Bulma narrowed her eyes at her father and puffed her breathe. "No dad I'm the total opposite. I'm happy he found something to do besides train all day and demand me around like his servant." looked at his daughter trying to hide her jealously, that she had for Vegeta's current lover. "What ever happened between you and him you two seemed to be so in love last time I came by the house"? Bulma rolled her eyes and looked through her phone trying not to listen to the soon to be lecture of her relationship status.

"Dad last time you came the house was a year ago and me and Vegeta weren't even speaking more less head over heels. Plus he didn't want to marry me after being together for more than a decade." He stood up and dusked off his lab coat and kissed his granddaughter's forehead. "Well dear did you ever ask him why he said no"? Bulma looked at him like he was speaking a dead language. Bulma never thought to ask him. It wasn't like he was one to explain his actions. She couldn't believe that was the first time she thought of it herself.

Some genius she felt like. "Honestly no, I never asked". Bulma sat wrapping her hair around her finger. Bulma frowned at whatever answer she would get even for asking. Bulma felt she was too scared to know the truth of his decision.

_**Later That Evening**_

Bulma had a perfect relaxing evening planned out for her. Trunks was out on a date and Bulla was down for the night. At least she hoped. Tonight wasn't going to be a pity party like the night before. Tonight was going to be filled with self-indulged pleasure of many different types. Bulma exited her room peaking both ways. She wrapped her sheer robe around her black two piece swimsuit. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed somethings. One bottle of expensive champagne, a glass, and a can of whipped cream. To top it off she grabbed a bag of jelly beans to toss in her mouth by the handful. Bulma looked around as saw that the sun was setting Vegeta was probably about to eat dinner of some sort.

He had a nat at ordering really good take out. Bulma would stop in but he was the reason she needed to de-stress herself. This was going to but her beyond relaxed. She walked out and was making her way to her custom made sauna, popping jelly beans in her mouth along the way. It was located about a couple yards from the Gravity room. Bulma walked passed it and heard it humming meaning it was on. She peaked through the window and saw him there. He just sat mediating; he never mediated unless he was really bothered.

The last time she saw him in this state was after the entire Buu thing happened. He killed all those people and even though they were wished back. He still did it out of selfishness. Bulma watched for a moment and just stared at his extremely toned body. He just sat there in his spandex shorts with his legs crossed. She just couldn't seem to pull herself away from the window. He had a way of mesmerizing her into his tractor beam of sexuality. She wanted to run in there rip of her clothes and just go at it for hours with him. He would probably throw her into the wall as soon as she got close enough to touch him.

Bulma didn't understand their relationship but maybe she wasn't going to. They lost what they had years ago and she didn't think she was going to get it back if she wanted it. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and walked on to the hot springs she had waiting on her. The mineral water was imported from the most spiritual places. Even though some of the things that went on in there were the most un-holy. Bulma opened the door to the enclosed springs the room was perfect temperature as vapors filled the room. The pool was Olympic size and had cherry blossoms floating on top.

Bulma pulled her hair up into a loose bun on the top of her head. Sliding in the water, she just closed her eyes and let the minerals began to seep in her skin. She popped the bottle of champagne and just forgot about the glass. Drinking it straight from the top she enjoyed her alone time. Then she got the best idea. Looking both ways to make sure no one was there she slipped off the top of her bikini and laid her bare chest on the walls of the hot spring. After finishing almost the entire bottle she was feeling the effects slowly taking place. Her hair fell into the water as she dipped her head into the water. Holding her breathe she looked up on the surface and saw Vegeta standing over her.

Emerging from the water she covered her bare chest. "Why are you in here you pervert"? Vegeta didn't say anything just stared at her. The water dripped from her face and she glistened on her cleavage she was creating. He just bent down and touched his finger under her chin. "Women you were the one staring at me in the chambers less than an hour ago". Bulma almost forgot for a moment he wasn't human. He knew where she was and what she was doing at all time. That included creeping on him.

Bulma's face turned a light pink as she blushed. "I'm sorry about overreacting this morning, I should have knocked". He smirked at her and sat at the edge of the water letting his legs dangle in the water. "That girl won't be returning". Bulma gave him an intoxicated half sexy smile. She moved closer to him and got comfortable and leaned against his legs. "So where does that leave me"? Vegeta smelt the alcohol on her breathe when he walked in the room. Bulma pulled herself up out the water and exposed her perfection to him. She supported herself with his lap and wrapped her hands on his strong neck.

He came closer and whispered on her lips. "Don't get yourself hurt women". He smirked and pulled away leaving her there to just her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the whipped cream and just squirted it into her mouth. Bulma just watched him exit the room indulging in the sweet spray.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this. I don't want to get to dirty…yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I was focusing on another story! Thank you for the reviews and enjoy! It took a while for me to form this chapter in my head. Enjoy and Review!**

Bulma sat at the restaurant and sipped on her appletine. Yes, it was only one in the afternoon but she needed to drink. She was confused Vegeta seemed even more distant than before. Bulma had been working less and even took the moment to cook for him last night. It wasn't that she was expecting a thank you because that wasn't him. He ate it and left. No snead comment or insult on the food. He took the plate off the table and took it back to the pool house ate and tossed the plate in her sink. She only figured after he saw her naked in the pool he would have at least tried to hook up with her. Bulma even ran to her room, sprawled herself out on the bed and awaited him to come take her.

She fell to sleep waiting on him which he never came. Bulma used to pride herself on knowing him so well. But not now, now it seemed like she was living with a complete stranger again. Waiting on her guest to arrive, she slowly finished the early day cocktail. Bulma received a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her old friend. "Well are you going to sit there or say hello". Bulma smiled and got up and hugged her blunt and outspoken friend. "Chi, it's been way to long." The two women got up and hugged each other.

Chichi positioned herself on the other side of the table and rested the white napkin on her lap. "It's almost been a year now. Something really must be bothering you if you wanted to have mid-day drinks and lunch". Bulma huffed and nodded to her. Chichi never liked Vegeta very much because well… he was Vegeta and he didn't like anyone. But when she gave the news that she was pregnant with Trunks she wasn't the least surprised. No one but Chichi and Goku knew she had any type of attraction to the handsome prince, that was now had been residing in her home for sixteen years. Bulma wasn't even sure if she wanted them to be anything anymore. He was the one he told her no.

She still didn't even take the chance to use her father's advice. She still hadn't asked Vegeta the ultimate question. Why did he not want to marry her? Was he scared of commitment? He probably would just huffed and walk away from her like the ignoramus he was. "It's Vegeta I don't know what to do with him. I caught him in the act with his bed buddy when I went to drop of Bulla and then flashed him my boobs later on. I don't know if I want him or hate him. I'm so confused Chi". Chi ordered a sweet tea and shook her head back on fourth.

"Sweetie its simple make him leave. I promise out of sight out of mind. You're Bulma Briefs for heaven's sake. I've seen you dump a guy and have another by dinner. Give him a restraining order or something." Bulma looked at her with a dead serious look on her face. "Nice advice Bulma Vegeta would incinerate the person who served him more less abide by a _human law"_ Chichi laughed at the look on her face and nodded.

"Your right the man in insane, why do you let him stay? I'm almost positive if you told him to go he would. You're the only person in the universe he listens or talks to". Bulma sighed and looked at her watch. She was right about the listening part but the doing part was completely off. "I don't know what I want but I do have a hot date tonight with someone I met at a stock holder meeting". Chi looked at her and closed her eyes. "Bulma you're playing with a dangerous flame here you know that". Chichi picked at her salad and stared at her confused friend of many years.

Bulma was older than Chichi but four year but she defiantly knew a lot about marriage and children. Chi helped her thought a lot of things that she had done years before. Chi was eighteen when she got married and nineteen when she had her first child. Bulma always turned to her for advice but this time was different. She never had to break up with someone because she married her first boyfriend and they had been together ever since.

She just tried to listen and tell her what she did know. "Chi know but I'm lonely I'm very lonely. I talk to Bulla and she doesn't even talk back. She just says it's okay mommy. Hell my kids like him better than me. Bulla cries for him at night and Trunks barely listens to me. I have to threaten him with his father to do anything. Honestly without him my home would fall apart. As long as there happy I can pretend to be." Bulma finished her plate and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Well, keep him around if you feel that way just don't let that prickly primate try to control you". Bulma stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much for having lunch with me. But I have to get back to my wonderful life now". ChiChi hugged her back and looked her in the eyes. "I know you two love each other a lot maybe it's time to start acting like it". With that they went their separate ways. Bulma was actually excited about her date tonight.

She was also worried about what Vegeta had said about dating. Bulma didn't want to call his bluff that was very dangerous. Bulma devised a genius plan she was going to change her clothes three times. When leaving her house, leaving the restaurant and once she got home. Drowning herself in expensive perfume and shampoo's should be able to keep his keen nose occupied. She honestly felt like she was going behind his back.

They weren't together and he made it clear to her by putting his dick in someone else.

He wasn't the one who felt like they were forced to be alone. Bulma got into her car and made her way back to the office. Bulma had everything planned out they were having dinner at her favorite restaurant and for once she wouldn't be the one paying the bill. Bulma looked out the window passing the park seeing lovers entwined with each other and children playing together. It was a beautiful sight. She wanted that one day. Not a exactly what she had but like she told herself it worked. At least for everyone else.

It was time for it to work for her now.

Bulma arrived at her office and took the elevator up. She looked at her assistant for her messages and the girl looked terrified. That could only mean Vegeta was there. "I'm guessing he is inside". The girl slowly nodded and handed her a small memo card with her messages. Bulma was used to his interruptions. Usually to fix something or yell about her being an idiot. She was going to try very hard not to argue with him today.

That was like tell a fish not to swim.

Bulma walked in and saw him sitting on her couch. There were flowers on her desk and she almost ran and hugged Vegeta until his cold words stopped her. "Who sent the pity gift women"? Bulma looked at them and realized it must be from Akita her date for tonight. It was a beautiful bouquet of two dozen wild lilies which was her favorite flower and he remembered. Bulma wondered if Vegeta did. "My father sent them to me. What is it that bless me with your presences today"?

Bulma sat at her desk and was grateful there was no name on the card only a heart. "What are your plans for the evening, women?" Bulma raised her eyebrow; did he know what she was doing? She started to panic Bulma remembered she had to keep calm because he could read her like a book. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her as she just sat there with her poker face on. "You left with a suitcase this morning, last time I check you have no life." Bulma looked at him and stood up. She had to distract him with something anything.

She really wanted to go on this date. "Oh, just an overnight meeting in France. I'll be back in the morning. I also started on some new prototypes for you. If you want you can try them out today". Vegeta raised his eyebrow and uncrossed his arms from his board chest. He walked closer to her and stood almost an inch away from her flawless face. "Cancel". Was all he said to her, Bulma looked at him and took a step back from his intimidating form?

"Ummm… Why"? He backed away and opened her window. He caused all the papers stacked on her desk to down draft wiz around from the down draft of air. He jumped out and took off from the high rise sky scraper. Leaving the window open she closed it and slammed her self-down on the couch. Bulma didn't know what he had planned but it had to be sadistic because Vegeta didn't do nice…

Bulma was going to attend her dinner or at least stop by. Since Vegeta was onto her. She really didn't want to deal with his antics so she would cut her night short but not after drinks but just before dessert. Bulma looked at her Cartier watch and it was already going on three in the afternoon. Bulma's date was at seven tonight and she was going to be looking her best. Bulma was leaving her office early today but she had to make sure her plan was still in order.

**Capsule Corp- 6:30**

Bulma was in her room debating with herself should she go with the black and classy swooped neck evening dress with. Then again she also had a tighter purple cocktail dress. Well if she really wanted convince Vegeta she wasn't up to any good. She would have to go with the more classy dress. Bulma stepped into the dress that stopped just above her knee. Bulma looked around for the perfect accessories. She walked into her overly large closet and picked out a simple golden belt and a pair of nude color heels. Walking over to the 360 degree mirror she complemented herself. The sleeve less dress complemented her arms. Bulma prided her body on how much she took care of it.

Turning in the mirror she checked herself out for one last time. Her thick hair was French braid to the back and her favorite golden necklace that was only the best money could buy. "Not bad for a thirty three year old with two kids." Bulma winked at herself and exited the closet and turning off the lights behind herself. Bulma looked down the spiral stairs and everyone was in the living room, including Vegeta.

That was just her luck. Bulma had finished dinner earlier she made a wonderful casserole. That was three times the amount of food a normal family would eat. Bulma walked down the stair and saw everyone was watching the beginning of Vegeta's favorite movie. _300_ what else would a prince of a blood hungry killing race watch but another blood hungry killing race. Bulla sat on the couch next to her father in an oversized t-shirt what use to be white. The shirt was stained with red pasta sauce and her face was too.

Trunks wasn't paying any attention to anything but his phone. Vegeta had a smirk on his face as the messenger was kicked in the pit of doom. Bulma walked in front the TV and grabbed the baby wipes off the table and wiped Bulla's face as she struggled against the napkin.

She mumbled under the napkin.

Vegeta didn't look at her. His smirked disappeared upon her arrival. "I'll be back in about an hour okay, and Vegeta she really shouldn't be watching that". He just huffed at her and turned up the large screened TV. Bulma ruffed Trunks hair as she walked by. Bulma walked out and got into her car and took off toward the restaurant. Her stomach felt like a million butterflies were inside her. The last person to give her that feeling was the man she had lied to be here. Bulma arrived at the restaurant to be meet by a valet.  
"This way ma'am your guest is waiting at the private sky bar." Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Back at Capsule Corp**

"Boy get down here and operate this blasted heating machine". Vegeta stood in the kitchen as Bulla stumbled around. Trunks floated down the stairs and looked at his dad looking at his father standing in front of oven. He had food something that actually looked appetizing but raw on a platter on top the flat topped stove. "Father what are you doing mom already cooked I'm not hungry". Vegeta just gave him a death stare. Vegeta cooked every now and then and it was pretty good. Almost better than Bulma's border lined blan food.

Vegeta swore Trunks to secrecy. Vegeta didn't want Bulma to know he could cook. He feared that she would ask him to cook. Not that he would but her shrieking was annoying enough. Tonight he was going to cook for her…

No matter what he said to her or did. He still had feelings for her. He knew she was probably just going out to drink with her socialite friends. Vegeta wanted to reconcile with her. Since he kicked that crazy girl out that swore they were in love. Vegeta made sure she wasn't coming back. Vegeta watched his son come down and stand next to him. "It's for your blasted mother when she gets back from whatever". Trunks poked the meat with his finger.

"Okay, but why bother she probably won't notice"? Trunks turned on the stove and began to walk back to the couch as Bulla sucked on the remote. "What are you babbling about boy"? Trunks shook his head and tossed the remote on the couch out her reach. Vegeta placed the food in the oven. Walking over to the fridge he grabbed a beer and waited for the food to be done. He tapped his food impatiently for the food to be done. He also wanted Bulma to be home already. She had only been gone for an hour. The food had also only been in for five minutes.

He wanted to go and find her and drag her home and dump her at the dinner table. That would probably make her mad and then take away from the supposed romance. Vegeta closed his eyes and attempted to relax. He thought what was lingering in his pocket. The woman was easy to please there was no denying that. He heard the timer go off. "Trunks set the table now and take Bulla to bed." He did as told and got up and set the table.

Trunks got out his mother's favorite jade dishes and set the table with the best silver. Trunks didn't have a real problem with his mother it was just ever since his parents split. She dug herself into her work. Trunks just thought to himself how he actually felt bad for his dad. He thought his mom was out with her non-existent friends but Trunks knew she had to be on a date. He knew she had been dating. His mother bitched on and on about his dad but he knew she wanted to be back with him so desperately. They were both to damn arrogant and had too big of an ego to really realize it. Trunks finished setting the table and grabbed his baby sister.

"Son, turn up your music too". Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Trunks' face twisted in disgust.

**The Parking Lot of the Restaurant**

"Akita you're too much". Bulma said as he walked her back to her car. His hand was loosely wrapped around her waist. Bulma leaned against her car and he stood in front of her car. Her back was pressed up toward the window. She smiled into his green eyes. "So are we going to have a second date"? Bulma smile disappeared, she shook her head no.

"I think I should tell you something. My kid's father lives with me still… That is usually a deal breaker I'm sure." Akita smiled and leaned against her and kissed her softly on the lips. Bulma was surprised at the motion of sentiment. "Well I would love all for us to all sit down and maybe have drinks". Bulma pulled away and laughed. "You really don't know him". Bulma pushed away and attempted to get into her car. He slammed the door back and looked at her. "But I would like to get to know you more". Bulma looked at him and didn't like the vibe she was getting from him.

Bulma pushed his hand off her door." I have to go now". He looked at her with something in his eye that didn't look friendly anymore. "Why Bulma you could come back to my place and we could continue this wonderful night". He went into kiss her again and she blocked him with her hand. He grabbed her arm and held her tightly. Bulma looked at him and just started. "I suggest you let me go". Akita smirked and moved his hand closer to her chest.

Living with some of the strongest men in the world she picked up a thing or two. Bulma kicked him in his tender nuts and watched him crumble to the floor. Well it wasn't the most technical art but it was very effective. Bulma got into her car and speed way. What was wrong with her? She couldn't help but attract scumbags. Bulma looked at her arm and she hated that she bruised like a fruit. Bulma was glad she was virtually located in the city so nothing was that far.

Vegeta was right she should have just stayed home. Even if nothing was going on she was giving up on dating. Maybe she was destined to be alone forever. Bulma pulled up to her house and grabbed a blazer and slid it on to her new bruised arm. The living room dining room light was still on so she figured either Vegeta or Trunks had left it on. Bulma looked at the time and it wasn't that late. It was only a quarter til' nine. Bulma opened the door and a delightful smell engulfed her nose. Bulma followed the smell into the dining room and saw Vegeta sitting there with his eyes closed.

"You're late". Bulma looked at the meal on the table. It didn't look like take out and it was on her favorite jade plates. Bulma could only smile at his efforts. Vegeta got up and walked closer to her. His frown just looked at her. "You disgust me beyond belief". Bulma knew she was caught. He could probably smell douche bag and attempted rape on her.

He had done all that for her and she went out with another man. A disgusting man at that and she felt like shit. "Vegeta please it's not what you think". He began to chuckle and pulled his hand out his pocket. He tossed the box to the table and just silently walked away. Bulma walked over to the table and picked up the blue thin box. It was a necklace that matched the ring that.

That made her feel even worst about what she had done. Vegeta never looked as disappointed and what could have maybe passed at hurt before.

**Author's Note: So Vegeta isn't the only person who can be a dick in this story lol! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think next chapter should be up sooner than last time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Author's Note: I don't usually do the talk back for review but this chapter got a lot of buzz since last time. I hope everyone keeps reading and reviewing**. **I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story as a whole.

**Elleelle- **Thank you so much for your critique, I will defiantly work on re-reading. I love hear words flawless when it comes to my stories.

**chewbear123- **Yes, I love something lemony but in later chapters promise.

**The Azu Soul Lilly- **Thank you for cross reading and I have to have some suspense Lol!

**The Soup Man- **Did you even read my story or just comment on my summary? I'm not sure if you're offended but I wish you would have read it**. **

**Lintu-lvr4- **I won't let you down, at least I hope not…

**Miikodesu- **Bulma and Vegeta haven't been together for a long time in this story. Vegeta moved on and Bulma is trying to. No cheating is technically going on and I hope you keep reading on and change your opinion.

**Amsim- **I love you!

**Tiffany7898- **I also love you too; new chapters on other stories are up too.

Bulma sat with her knees in her chest as she watched her daughter sleeping on the leather couch. Bulma couldn't sleep and Bulla woke up in the middle of the night crying for her daddy. Bulma just held her until she fell back to sleep and shared ice cream together. Her favorite ice-cream just happened to also be Bulma's too. Ben and Jerry's: Cookie Monster Blast. She pulled the cover off the back of the couch and covered the slumbering toddler. Bulma just rubbed her head and looked at the TV.

"Hopefully you'll be better than your momma. I've really screwed up this time." Bulma said looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to get ready for work. The clock read. A quarter til' five in the morning. Barely sleeping wasn't the key to a good day for Bulma. She was the boss and she decided she needed a day off. Her feelings for Vegeta were more prominent that she thought. Knowing they were there was one thing. Feeling for him again was something completely different. She knew he probably wanted little to nothing to do with her after last night.

Only thing she wanted to do was let him know that he wasn't in control of her.

Now, she felt like shit. Vegeta never did_ nice_ and the one time in her life he did she went and made a fool out of herself. Bulma looked up and saw a sweaty Trunks walking in the back door. Vegeta must have been done with their morning training session. Trunks walked over to the fridge and grabbed the container of orange juice and started to drink out the top. "A glass wouldn't kill you, Trunks". He stopped and looked over into the darkness at her.

"Oh hey mom, I didn't think you would be up so early after last night"? Bulma raised her perfectly arched eye brow at him. What could he possible know about last night he was nowhere in sight when she made it home. "What are you talking about"? Trunks walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side of the sectional. He handed his mother a chilled glass of orange juice.

"Last night, didn't you and dad you know? He had me set the table just for you. He told me to turn up my music so I just crashed at Goten's until this morning. Mom are you okay you look exhausted." Bulma just shook her head at him. Grabbing the glass she drank the cool liquid. It felt nice, Bulma finished the drink and sat it down on the glass table.

"I'm fine are you hungry"? He looked at her with suspicions. She rarely cooked breakfast at this time she was usually getting ready for work for the day. Trunks only nodded at his mother and looked at her appearance as she walked into the kitchen. She wore a long t-shirt that stopped at her thighs and grey leggings. Her favorite house shoes that she had for years, they snuggled on her feet. Her long hair had grown so much since their fight with Buu. Only half of it was up and her face was bare of make-up. Her white fluffy robe stopped right before it touched the cold hard wood floor.

"How was training with your father this morning"? Bulma asked pulling out a carton of two dozen eggs, three packs of fresh cut bacon and a two packs of frozen hash browns. Trunks rubbed his sore muscles on his shoulders. "He was a lot tougher this morning than usually. He seemed kind of pissed about something. I'm sure the GR is going to need some repair by the end of the day. He cranked the machine to a thousand times gravity after I left." Bulma only nodded and flipped on the large frying pan.

Bulma was glad she was an engineering genius she improved a lot of the things in her own kitchen. She hated to wait on water to boil and pan to preheat. Bulma converted everything in her modern kitchen appliances to her standards. "Did you and him get into another fight last night"? Bulma scrambled the eggs in the pan and tossed everything else in the oven. Turning around she looked at her oldest son. He resembled his father in every way minus his hair and eye color.

"I lied to him and really should have thought about it before I did. You should have saw his face last night, Trunks he didn't even yell". Trunks had a stunned look on his face. The man he called his father was always yelling. Yelling about food, training and his mother were usually top of the list .If he wasn't yelling then she must have really done something bad.

"It must have been because of your date." Trunks said grabbing the remote and placing his hand behind his head casually as he changed from the news. "Wait a second how did you know I went on a date last night"? Bulma curiously asked while pushing the eggs around the hot pan. "I heard you talking to yourself in the mirror. " Bulma looked over her shoulder at him. He was staring at his little sister drooling on the couch.

"Trunks it's not polite to eavesdrop". He only laughed at her. "Sorry mom but next time don't lie isn't that what you always taught me". Bulma poured the large amount of eggs on a plate and pulled out the rest of the food. She prepared the four plates from smallest to biggest appetite. Bulma's was first then Bulla and Trunks, Vegeta had the largest plate. Bulma walked over to the couch and woke up Bulla to eat her breakfast. The time had wound down to six thirty.

Bulma sat Bulla in her lap as the sleepy girl fought to stay awake. Bulma blew the eggs and started to feed her as she looked at the empty space at the table. "Trunks can you go take your dad his breakfast please". Trunks stopped chewing his food and looked at her and shook his head in disagreement. "You pissed him off mom not me, I would like to keep my head, thank you very much". Bulma rolled her eyes at her smart mouthed son. She couldn't completely blame him. Look at who the boys' parents are. She got up and placed her daughter in the high chair and placed the food in front of her.

Bulma slapped Trunks on his head as she walked out causing him to barely even flinch. The cold air of the morning instantly hit her face as she scurried to the other compound with the steaming plate. Bulma finally made it indoors to the training compound. The gravity chamber had changed over the years. She had made major adjustment to it. She pushed it past the limit every time Vegeta demanded it. Bulma got to the control room and watched him for a second. The room looked as if he had destroyed everything. He was either that mad with her or trying make her work that much harder at fixing it.

Bulma walked over to the door and powered it down. She just had a feeling he wasn't going to just let her in. Vegeta was in mid attack as she walked into the door. His fist stopped only mere millimeters from her face. Bulma just stood there completely frozen.

"What the hell do you think you doing you idiot? I could have killed you, you fool" Vegeta looked ate her as her body shook and a tear fell from her face. Bulma was pretty sure she was going to die. Vegeta retracted his fist and powered himself down. Bulma looked at him and finally found her voice. "I'm sorry, I made you breakfast and just thought I'd bring it to you". He looked down at the bountiful feast on the plate and snatched it from her. Bulma looked at him and he sat on the floor and started to shove the food into his mouth. Bulma just continued to watch him for a moment observing his perfect body.

His hair cut was really growing on her.

Bulma walked around the GR and surveyed the damage that had been done to the gravity panels. Nothing major was broken so she could just send some maintenance drones down to fix them for her. Vegeta slid the dish to Bulma's feet signaling he was done and he stood. "You can leave now women I wish not to see your disgusting dishonorable face anymore". Bulma just looked at him as he kept avoiding eye contact with her. Bulma walked past the plate and over to him standing directly in front of him.

"Vegeta… Please let me at least tell you what happened". Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why would I want to know about your experience"? Bulma rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Bulma just kept looking at and his eyes on her. "Vegeta the guy tried to force himself on me. Nothing happened, I lied yes and I was wrong. It shouldn't have happened. "His smirked disappeared and he looked deep into her blue eyes. Vegeta was angrier with the man than her. Vegeta knew she hadn't slept with anyone because she couldn't. Even though she had, they were bonded for life. No matter how much he wanted to deny it or she did.

She didn't understand his customs and ways. Vegeta never had cared to learn his. He wasn't going to tell her that though. His brilliant idea was to see how much he could string her along thinking he was mad. "You have done nothing but shamed me with your whorish ways." He gave his back to her and knew that was one way to set the fiery heiress off.

"I...shamed…you…VEGETA YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH A BLONDE IDIOT AND I SHAMED YOU. I didn't even sleep with anyone you dick. I can't believe I was going to actually say sorry to you. Humph and you call me the whore. I don't think so Vegeta." He chuckled at her and turned to face her. "You know you're really something." Bulma turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist making her cautious until she saw a somewhat gentle look in his eyes. He placed his hands on her petite hips and looked down to her. Bulma felt as if it was natural and wrapped her hands around his strong neck.

Bulma made the first move and pressed her lips to his, the saltiness on his skin was almost erotic to her. It took him no longer than a second to respond to her. Her lips were sweet and soft. He ushered her closer without breaking the tender kiss that they both shared. Bulma paused from the slow intimate kissed and opened her eyes to connect with his. She just had to make sure it was real. Vegeta was the one to close the gap between their mouths this time. He began more lustful and passionate as the kiss prolong. He ran his fingers through her hair and began to get more playful.

Letting the kiss continue he slowly entered her mouth with his tongue as she had no protest. Bulma stopped and looked at him and only smiled. "I have a lot to get done today. I guess I will see you around". Bulma left him there thinking of the kiss she had just left him with.

He thought to himself that the feelings were genuine. He was told about this woman before he even knew Earth existed.

**Flash Back Planet Vegeta**

Vegeta walked down the castle corridors. He was on his way to visit his mother; it was a sad occasion because she was on her death bed. He condition deteriorated every day and he finally had enough courage to see her. He opened the door past the door to the queen's chambers. He watched her beautiful face light up as she saw him entering in the room.

"What pleasant surprise my son, you are looking healthier and stronger than the last time I saw you." She smiled and strained her weakened body to get it. "My training has been longer and harder everyday as you instructed me to do". She only gave him a pleasant nodded as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "Good, because you are the future of our races survival. I have seen it in many visions and they come frequent with every passing day." He looked at her as a tear streamed down her face. She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Listen to me my prince. As the one named Bardock speaks it is true, Frieeza has no use for us anymore. Expect for you he fears us that dismal little snake fears our race. Do not let him win. He will try to take it all from you but he will never. He can't take your honor, pride and what it takes to be a Saiyan royal. You will prosper many years from now". His mother was the oracle on Vegeta-Sei and she had a canning way of being right. That was what scared him the most. The future she had been telling him lately seemed dim and hopeless but not this time.

"How can you be so sure our people will prosper from me? When you speak of inhalation of our entire race, mother." He looked at her and her smile had fallen but was regaining its strengths. "Haven't you learned not to questions your parents? I have seen this girl in my dreams, a beautiful Onna she is. This one Vegeta is going to have you for the rest of her life. Her spirit matches your own and so does her quick tongue." The queen laughed as she watched her son's face change. Saiyan women were taught loyalty and respect of their mates. They were strong and beautiful creatures as well.

His mother was the perfect example. Her tailed wrapped around her waist that held her robe closed. "Why would I want an Onna who doesn't know their place"? She laughed and laid her head on the pillow.

"I have no clue my Prince".

**End of Flash Back**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: This story is definably something I will continue to pursue until I'm done. Thank you so much for the reviews it's doing a lot better than I thought it would. I'm Always opened to questions that I will answer for you either ask in a review or PM. Also for all you author's that review I try to read your stories too because clearly you have good taste in stories lol.**

_The Azu Soul Lilly- The end was just a flashback of how Vegeta's mother was somewhat of an oracle. His mother predicted that he would meet Bulma. He was just recalling the event in his head. So basically Vegeta and Bulma were destined by fate to be together atleast in this story! _

_OoOooOooOOooOOooo_

Vegeta woke up from his mid-day nap. He looked over to his sleeping daughter; she fell to sleep after their rather large lunch. He attempted to train in the courtyard, but the terrible two year old refused. After attempting to ignore the tantrum throwing child, he gave up. Vegeta ate the lunch that Bulma made the night before. It was nothing eccentric just the basic Macaroni and Cheese with pieces of hot dogs in it. Vegeta didn't care what it was as long as it was editable; the only compliment he could give her was he had worst. He remembered her twisting her face in disgust at his comment to her. Vegeta stretched his arm over his head and wiped the sleep from his face.

Bulla woke up at his movement on the bed with a frown on her delightful face.

"Papa can we have fun today"? Vegeta looked at her from the edge of the bed and raised his eyebrow at her. He didn't like the little girl's ideas of fun. Playing imaginary tea party and she liked to play queen of her stuffed animals. At least she had some pride in that game. Vegeta preferred it over the other nonsense games; he was king in that one. No shame in that he figured.

"What kind of fun are you insinuating?" Bulla just looked at him. Her face had a quizzed look on it. "Papa what's in-sin-u-ating"? Vegeta just looked at the replica of Bulma. The only thing different about her was her face was softer and had an endless look of innocence upon it. "Forget it, what do you want"? He said getting aggravated with the little girl. He got up off the bed and walked into the open living room. He looked back as she slid down off the bed. She carefully put her feet on the ground making sure she was perfectly balanced before taking off.

Bulla began to run, she didn't realize there was a step down to the living room and she fell flat on her on the hard wooden floor. Vegeta turned around to the look and see what practically shook the house's foundation. He turned to see Bulla holding her face with both hands. Waiting to see her reaction he walked over to her and bent down. He pulled her tiny fingers away and attempted to get a better look at her face.

Her eyes were watering and her face was turning red. Vegeta looked at her but closer realizing she was holding her breath in. "Well say something, girl" Her face crumbled into a deep frown and the tears began rolling down her face. Bulla face turned redder as she began to yell and cry. One hand covered her lip as a single smear of blood was on her chin. It drizzled down from her busted bottom lip. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Vegeta picked her up and sat her on the counter.

Bulla's eyes were full to the rim with water. "Bulla stop crying, princesses don't cry so stop this ridiculous charade." Bulla's bottom lip quavered at the pain on her lip. Vegeta opened the fridge and grabbed a piece of ice and wrapped it in a napkin. Handed it to her she looked at him and frowned deeply at him. Bulla snatched the ice out his hand placed it on her pounding lip. "Mhhmmm…mhmmm….mhmmn." Bulla mumbled under the huge block of ice. Vegeta just looked at him and narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm a queen not a princess!" She yelled at him.

Well she defiantly got the ego part down about being a Saiyan. Vegeta rolled his eyes. She extended her arms out for him to take her down off the counter as she held the ice to her lip. Vegeta placed her on the ground and she grabbed his hand. "Papa let's go play in my room". Vegeta rolled his eyes and let her pull him along. If he protested against her the annoying yelling and screaming would start. His poor sensitive ears couldn't take it.

Vegeta picked her up and walked into the main compound where the rest of his family resided at. Walking through the living room into the massive hallway where all the rooms were. He looked at the walls that were littered with family pictures. They could be could portraits but no one ever stood still long enough to get a good one, Vegeta and Trunks refused to go get them done professionally. Bulma would always complain and just start taking random candid photos of them all watching TV. His favorite was on the wall the day Bulma had Bulla and Vegeta couldn't believe how beautiful his wife looked.

He couldn't figure out how all the evil and bad he had done in the world, resulted in creating something as beautiful as his daughter. Til this day it still puzzled him endlessly. Vegeta entered the room she practically jumped out his arms on the fluffy bed. "Okay papa, I'll be the queen and you'll be the king. Be right back". She went running out the room and Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

The room was a periwinkle peachy color with white flowers painted on the wall. A white large screen TV sat on the wall and the carpet was white and fluffy. Her bed could fit at least three people in it. Bulma wanted to make sure when they changed her from the crib she wouldn't roll off the bed. The room was full of teddy bears and toys. Her room was neater than usually which meant they had already come to clean the massive mansion for the day. Bulma was changing the girl's room constant as if she had time.

Bulla third birthday was also coming up soon.

Knocking Vegeta out of his trance Bulla came back into the room with all of her mother's jewelry and a white dress that drug on the floor She also had on a pair of snake skinned boots that came up her entire leg. Vegeta just looked at her, "You know your mother doesn't enjoy you playing in her things." Bulla looked at him and just tried to ignore him. "Bring the prisoner!" She yelled loudly.

Vegeta looked at his feet and a pink teddy bear sat in front of them. Vegeta just crossed his arms over his chest and decided to play along. Bulla asked the imaginary guard what were the charges. "Papa, Mr. Miko took four cookies before dinner. What is the punishment?" Bulla asked sitting on her bed like it was her thrown. Vegeta looked at her and to the bear and back to her. Was she serious with him? He could tell by her expression she was 100% in character.

"Death".

Bulla looked at him and jumped up. "Nooooo…not Mr. Miko. I don't want him to die Papa." Vegeta almost fell off the bed from the dramatics. Bulla jumped off the bed and wrapped her tiny arms around her pink bear. Vegeta rolled his eyes; he realized that to his child this was not a game.

"Fine, Ten years in prison"

Bulla looked at him with the sadness face she could muster. "Do I still get to play with Mr. Miko?" Vegeta stood up. "Playtime is over Bulla. You're annoying me with your childish antics." Bulla got up and just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine Papa but next time you're not king." Vegeta walked out the room and felt Trunks approaching the house which meant the woman wasn't too far behind.

He admitted being more lenient on his daughter but even she had her limits with him.

Vegeta walked down stairs and peaked his head in the fridge and grabbed a beer and popped the top of with his finger. He could get extremely bored sometimes. Between training and watching his daughter. In between that he would eat or even watch something on TV that didn't make him want to destroy the TV. The usual manly movies 300, Troy and Saving Private Ryan. He enjoyed a good gory movie. They reminded him of the old days of his past.

He sat down and watched a MMA fight. He frowned at their poor fighting tactics and just pondered to himself how they were nothing to him.

His thoughts were broken as he watched Bulma walk into the door with a large brown paper bag. She seemed to be in a tolerable mood today. "Vegeta I went to the store and thought about you." He looked at her with concern. She rarely bought things for him. "Bulma don't patronize me with your pitiful gifts." Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Here something for watching Bulla all day every day. A bottle of your favorite champagne Cristal and Pollo Aristo from that restaurant you said you liked." Bulma looked at him with a tired smile on her face. He could tell she had a long day. She did get his favorites, he had to admit. There were something's that the pitiful planet that he called home that he did enjoy. "I know I usually watch her so you can train but can you watch her so I can take a bath and maybe have a glass. It's been a long day of dealing with money hungry stock holders."

Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked at her. "What is in it for me"? He smirked. Bulma looked at him with only bitter surprise on her face. "I just bought you four hundred dollars' worth of gifts does that count for nothing." Vegeta really enjoyed riling her up. It was just too easy honestly. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"Last year you took something that belonged to me and I want them back". Bulma raised her eyebrows at him in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about in the first place. Remembering something that happened that far back was beyond her. Bulma shrugged her shoulder she was clueless at this point. "Think woman, you took some pictures that I distinctly remember you giving to me a gift. I want them back". Her mouth almost hit the floor at his request. She knew exactly what pictures he was talking about.

Bulma took some very adult rated playboy pictures for Vegeta years ago. It was around the time her and Vegeta were still going hot and heavy. It was right after Cell's destruction. Bulma was so happy to have her post baby body back she just wanted to share them with him. There were about seven pictures she took. Pictures that could destroy her if they got in the wrong hands. When Bulma remembered them she stormed in Vegeta's room and took them out his sock drawer. This was the first time he mentioned them.

At the time Vegeta was still living in the house and they were still fooling around with each other.

"NO, NO, NO. You can't have them back! Besides those pictures belong to me not you"! He could only laugh her at priceless expression. "Then I guess your little bath will have to wait." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest watching the match continue. Bulma grunted and stood up angrily. "Fine then come with me, pervert." He stood and followed her into her room which wasn't too far from the kitchen.

They walked into the rather large room which was more of a suite. "Let me start my bath and I will get your pictures." Bulma walked into her bathroom that was complete marble from floor to ceiling. She walked over to her Victorian style bathtub that had stairs that lead up to it. She kicked off her four inch heels. Testing the water with her fingers she just closed her eyes and attempted to relax. Bulma got up and walked over to her cabinet and grabbed a bunch of organic soaps and bath salts. She was a sucker for the finer things.

Bulma slid out her clothes and placed her peach colored silk robe. She put it on top of her purple lacy underwear. It felt amazing to be out of her constricting business suit. She wished she could go in her pajamas but she was sure everyone would think she lost it. Bulma closed her robe and walked back into the hallway where Vegeta was. Bulma entered the hall but he was there. Proceeding down the hallway to her room she saw Vegeta staring at something on her dresser. She knew what he was looking at. It was a picture of him and her she had stuck to the side of her mirror.

It wasn't a very happy picture. It was a picture of them yelling at each other that their son had taken.

"Vegeta, can I ask you something"? He didn't turn around just remained in the same place. "I'm sure you'll ask me anyways, if I say no". Bulma walked over to him to the point she was now facing her. He looked down to her as her ample cleavage bulged from the silk robe. "Why do you want those pictures back? If you wanted to see me naked you could have I don't…..asked maybe".

He smirked and raised his eyebrow to her. Vegeta laid one hand on her waist and pulled her closer and before she knew it he had raised her in his arms. Her slender legs were wrapped around his muscular frame. Her back was against the wall as he effortlessly cradled her in his arms.

"Are you implying something, Bulma"? Vegeta's sultry voice whispered into her ear. Her stomach was full of butterflies and the hair on the back of her neck rose as he touched her. Bulma was actually lost for words. It felt natural for her arms to wrap around his strong neck. Vegeta still gave her the exact same feeling he did when they first met. She let her fingers entwine in his thick mane. Bulma's lips softly brushed on to his as gripped her ass with his hands.

Bulma moaned and tilted her head back. His mouth took hold of her neck and licked her soft skin. His hot kisses lead down to her cleavage line that he had been ogling since she appeared in the room. Bulma's perfectly manicured nails dug into the skin on his neck which made him let out a deep animalistic growl. Bulma knew he was aroused by her actions and moans.

He opened his eyes and turned around in one swift movement his tossed her on the bed roughly and climbed on top of her. Vegeta yanked the robe off her thin frame to have the best view of her body. Her curves were perfect on her body. It was like poison to his body. Vegeta started to kiss the thin lining of her lacey underwear. He moved father down and kissed the wet spot that she created on her panties. "Now woman, I see I'm not the only one in need." Her body was going through so many emotions it was practically trembling.

"Vegeta…not now". He stopped his assault as he was about to slip a finger beneath the wet cloth. "Give me about an hour and I promise it will be worth your while". Bulma said sitting up looking at him. Vegeta got up and smirked. "You have thirty minutes." He said exiting her room leaving her on the bed.

Bulma bit her bottom lip and smiled watching him leave her.

**Sorry I know it's another cliffy. Don't forget to review I promise the next chapter will be just grand!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Author's Note: This is full of little lemony scenes. Don't forget to review if you want me to continue or flame me idk. I love reviews!

Bulma eyes fluttered open as she looked over and so her bed buddy still sleeping which was odd. Vegeta was usually up before her after a night of intense love making. As she promised last night. The night was full of hard, raw and uncensored sex. Bulma's body ached for more of him. She looked over to him as his chest rose and fell so gently. Her hands could resist touching him. The attraction wasn't subtle not in the least. Letting her hands slip underneath the satin sheets she massaged him gentle making him moan just low enough for her to hear.

They went an entire three rounds last night and she couldn't stop. Bulma hadn't been with anyone like that in months. Then again no one was on par with Vegeta and his bedroom etiquette was unmatched. Slowly studying the expression on his face was arousing enough. She felt him grasping at her naked frame. Bulma almost jumped at his touch. Bulma was facing him as he lay on his back. His eyes slowly opened and he smirked to her. "Women if you're going to do something I suggest you go through with it completely." He said as she stopped rubbing his lower head.

Bulma smiled and met lips with him. He took no time beginning to dominate her. Vegeta flipped her over so he was on top of her and pushed the strand of hair out of her face. "I preferred you hair with less length." Bulma frowned at him. It was like him to insult/compliment her within the heat of the moment. It would usually be a turn of but her hormones were raging too much for her to stop. Shaking her head she closed the gap between their lips and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Vegeta tossed the covers off their naked bodies and pulled her leg up so they were wrapped around him.

Vegeta loved to be in control when they had sex but Bulma didn't see that being the outcome of this early morning tango. Vegeta licked her lips and toyed with her. He removed his soft mouth from her own and pushed her hair to the side. He knew how to make his women weak for him. He licked her neck and began to nibble on her collar one all the way up to her ear. It drove her up the wall just the simplest things that he was doing to her. Bulma felt between her legs they were already wet and this was barely his foreplay.

Bulma bite her lip in ecstasy and pulled him back as much as she could. Or as much as he would let her, "Let me show you something now." Bulma took Vegeta by his hand and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He only smiled at her forwardness and seemingly flawless body. Bulma lowered her mouth to his lower region and opened her wet and smooth mouth to his hard and tasteful member. Vegeta pulled her long tresses back and just watched her handy work as she proficiently accomplished her mission. He wanted to pull her away from him.

He wanted to have her now. Vegeta was refusing any longer to wait. Bulma was teasing him and he hated it. His eyes closed and fist tightened on her hair. He pulled her hair just enough to make her moan. He enjoyed that she didn't enough it just a little rough. That brought the primal instinct out in him. Bulma pulled away and started to lick him from the tip all the way down his length. The look in her eyes matched the erotic and physical desperation to have each other.

Vegeta had enough of her teasing and making him weak to her…talents.

Vegeta looped his arms around her thighs and hoisted her in the air. Vegeta pinned her to the wall and didn't hesitate to insert his aching erection in her moist walls. Her loud screams filled the room and Vegeta covered her mouth with his own. His tongue danced inside her mouth. Vegeta felt her nails penetrating his skin.

Bulma's legs were tight around him as he only used one hand to hold her up and the other was strategically placed on the wall behind her. Pushing himself deeper inside of her and harder was his objective. He wanted her to beg, scream and moan all the above is what the criteria of the morning. "Ohhhh…fuck me" He gave her a devilish smirk and tossed her down on the bed with her legs hanging off the side.

Before she had any time to react her thighs rested on his shoulders and his tongue licked her wetness. Bulma could only arch her pack in pleasure. His mouth engulfed her as he used his thumb to massage her clit in a circular motion. Bulma's hands laced in Vegeta hair as that was the only outlet she had besides gripping her sheets. He continued on her sucking and licking her sensitive area.

"Vegeta…Please…." She was almost were he wanted her. He took this as an advantage and inserted his index fingers inside of her will continuing to taste her sweet juices. Bulma sat up and almost ripped the sheets. It was too much for her and he was driving her crazy. "Please….Stop…Ummm….I…I...want you now." Vegeta snapped up and kissed her so he could share the taste of herself. He lay on his back and ushered her forward. She began to smile and guided herself on top of her Prince. Bulma's hip rhythematically moved with his own. They both continued to grind continuously into each other.

Vegeta was the first to finish with Bulma not to far behind. Bulma slid off top of him and grabbed the cover off the ground. Vegeta helped her as they lay together. He laced his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Bulma just closed her and savored the moment. Bulma saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"Vegeta can I ask you something"?

"Hmm…" He said closing resting his eyes. His grip tightened around her petite waist. "We do this and we live together and not to mention have two good kids. What is keeping us from fully committing to each other?" Vegeta tossed the covers off him with the ending of her sentence. Bulma watched him place his underwear on and look for his pants and shirt. Bulma wrapped the sheet around her and stood in his way. "Vegeta please don't go I just want an answer. I'm not trying to make you do anything I just need an answer".

Vegeta found his pants and slid them on and looked at her. "Why is this earth custom so important to you woman? All these things you say should be enough. This planet's rules mean nothing to me. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I see no cause for this so called _marriage_".

Bulma just looked at him and waved it off and sat on the bed. A tear came to her face. All that he said was true but it was something he didn't and wouldn't understand. He wouldn't get that a woman on other is shamed by not having a husband but a child even more by having two. Bulma just gave up on it. She got her answer and from his point of view it made complete sense. Bulma wiped the tear away. "I'll be down to make breakfast after you done training."

Vegeta grabbed his shirt and just shrugged his shoulders to her. He must find out why this was so important and bothered her so much. "You should use your mouth for other things besides talking. It tends to ruin things when used appropriately." He left the room and her there alone. Bulma just lied back on the bed and rolled her eyes. Sleep was what seemed necessary right now. She was going to feel this tomorrow it was worth it.

But at least she knew he cared to stay…

**Sorry so short but I felt this was a good place to end this steamy scene please remember to review!- Viva La Amore**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Author's Note: Thank you for giving me the idea for this chapter BreezyBiotch even though I'm pretty sure you meant it as an insult/ flamer.

"Bulma are you serious just like that he is back in your good grace. You're not a teenager anymore; you're almost forty I think you're too old to be playing this game with Vegeta still". Bulma laid her head on the dining room table as she spent her Saturday morning at her best friend's house. She was in the middle of being lectured by her lifelong friend about her recent late night and early morning excursions with Vegeta.

"I mean is it that easy… for him to get back in his good graces after he sleeps with someone else and then you walking in on him. I mean have some self-respect Bulma". Bulma looked at her with a frown on her beautiful face. "I'm not easy Chichi it's just…" Chichi sat the plate of muffins in front of her and sat down across from her. Bulma pushed her hair back out her face and pulled out a cigarette. Chichi usually didn't mind her smoking in the house. It gave her a excuse to air out the house.

"Think of everything he has put you through make it some sort of effort. Cut him off Bulma, that's what I would do". Bulma looked at her. Chichi was least un-sexual person she ever met in her life. She never talked about the bed room so she must be really worried about her. "Your right, but I don't know what I'm doing anymore when I get close to him I just lose myself in him." Bulma looked at her and took a long drag of the cigarette. Chichi stood up grabbed a book from the kitchen.

"Oh just listen to yourself, the great Bulma Briefs chasing after a guy. Don't be so pitiful. This is what you need". Bulma raised her eyebrow at her as she brought over a book over to her that said _The Way to A Man's Heart_. Chichi dropped the book in front of her and crossed her arms in satisfaction and took a sip of her jasmine tea. Chichi flipped the book to a page that was marked.

"Make this for him and he is bound to ask him to marry you, worked just fine for Goku." Bulma smiled at her and read the recipe it sounded pretty good but she was done trying to trick or play Vegeta into marrying her anymore. That was why they got into and why they hadn't been together for the last past two years. "If he wants to marry me fine I'm done trying to force his hand". Chichi rolled his eyes.

"So are you just going to be a mistress and let him walk all over you…"Bulma snapped back at her she had enough of the trash talking. "I'm not a mistress. I was with him before anyone else. So that makes them the mistress and I don't let anyone walk over me so watch your mouth Chichi". Chichi looked at her and just shook her head. "Get some self-respect and then maybe we can talk". Bulma rolled her eyes at her and snatched her purse from off the top of the dining room table

"You can be a real jerk sometimes Chi". Bulma said storming out the house. Bulma couldn't believe the nerve of some people. Bulma hopped in her car and took off. She literally had nothing to do today. She could work in the lab but she wasn't in the inventing mood. She was avoiding Vegeta since he left her without any true answer and that was a week ago. Her life seemed to be so out of control Chichi was right. She shouldn't have let him back in so easily he should have to work for it.

He didn't respect her and now she was really mad. If Chichi though she was selling herself short then it must be true. How could she still be trying to do this with him? Bulma had the right idea. Just ignore him; there was nothing a self-absorbed Prince could stand. Bulma would just give him the attention he deserved and that was none. Bulma arrived back to her house and the place was trashed.

"Okay Bulma just breathe…" It looked like a tornado went through her house and then a typhoon rolled through it. Trunks was chasing Bulla through the house as she was laughing as he saw his mother walk into the house. Bulla began to try to run out the room but was caught by her mother. "What happened in here"? Bulma said trying to keep her compassion. There cushions were thrown off the couches, the TV was off its stand and a hole in the wall.

"Papa did it". Bulla said as Bulma picked her up.

Two hours earlier…

Vegeta landed a punch into his teenage son's stomach sending him flying into the wall of the gravity chamber. "Mom was right you are being harsh this week". Trunks stood up holding his stomach looking up at his father watching his smirk disappear from his face. "What did the woman say"? Vegeta said studying the boy's face looking for him to lie. He had ways of trying to so called protect his mother from him sometimes. It was only in Saiyan nature to want to protect one's women. Despite if it's your mother, sister or wife. It was only normal.

"Well…She just said your being an ass and insensitive…" Trunks said watching his father's frown deepen. "Me? Humph the woman is insufferable. Why should I , a prince have to bow down to such foolish human customs."

Trunks hated being in the middle of his parent's ridiculous relationship. They both were two impossible people to be around in his eyes. His mother and father shared the same traits that he saw in himself. "Well dad you do live on a planet full of humans I'm sure it couldn't be as bad as your making it." His father would never admit to it but he could defiantly be a drama king when he wanted to be. His mother was no expectation either she could overreact/over exaggerating/ overcompensate everything she did.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at his son. This was a new point of view that he had never seen before. Trunks could see the confusion on his father face. Trunks only laughed at his father on the inside. For the alien to be living here for almost twenty years was still so naïve about the customs and traditions of the planet. "Dad on earth it's kind of frowned upon for a women to have a child without being married more less with two kids and living under the same roof with a man. For mom to be such a respectable figure on this planet it just makes her look really I don't know… skanky".

"Skanky"? Vegeta repeated to him. "Yeah you know un-classy and mom really prides herself on class and being sophisticated." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at him. Bulma was a very prideful and had a big ego one to rival his own. Vegeta didn't see the important but maybe it was important to her. Her face just fell when he told her how stupid and worthless it would to be.

"I see. So on Earth marriage signifies a sign of respect for a woman to be married". Trunks nodded to him stretching his arms above his head. "Get dressed and come with me." Vegeta said turning off the gravity simulator. The weight was literally lifted off Trunks shoulders as he gave his father a quizzed look. They hadn't even trained for a complete hour yet they usually went at least three hours. "Where are we going"?

"To the store and grab your sister why you're at it boy". Vegeta walked out the training building back to his own house and pull out some clothes to put over his naked chest. Vegeta would get this over with. If it was as important to her as the boy made it out to be then fine. He would conform to the silly earth tradition. On planet Vegeta if a woman had man child then they were together and seen as one family unit. If the woman had a child before and the father was out of the picture that became his child also. If the father was alive it was still the other man child it was simple. There was no step-children or half-brothers. A family unit is a family unit. It was not like this place with their difficult laws and piety enforcement.

Vegeta was constantly breaking human laws, because they were so stupid.

Vegeta finished getting dressed and headed back to the main compound he saw his children sitting ready to go. Vegeta pulled the keys off the hook and tossed them to his son. "Drive I have no patience for the imbecilic earthlings".

Trunks caught them as he tied his sister's shoes. "Why can't we fly"? Vegeta grunted thinking back to his screeching mates' voice.

_Vegeta there are numerous things that could happen to my baby girl, a cold from flying in freeze altitude, dropping her, a plane the list just could go on and on. I will not…  
_

Vegeta shook his head at the terrifying memory. "Do as I say boy". Trunks shrugged his shoulder as they walked outside to the family Audi. Trunk strapped his little sister in and climbed in next to his father. "Where are we going anyway?" He said backing out the driveway and out the gate that lead to the main road to their house. "A store that sells those things your mother fawns over."

Trunks looked at him. "Shoes?"

"No you fool, rings with the giant stones that people kill others over". Vegeta said rolling down his window starting out the window looking at the scenery. "You mean diamonds. Dad…are you buying mom a wedding ring"? He didn't say anything but grunted. Trunks actually felt butterflies in his stomach. He always wished his pants were married because he used to be teased about it until people realized how strong he and his father were from the world tournament.

"Wow dad I didn't think this day would ever come. Mom is going to be siked." Bulla looked at the both of them. "Papa, I'm hungry". Vegeta looked back at the little girl sucking on her fingers. "You will wait with the rest of us Bulla." Bulla frowned at him and stuck out her tongue as she thought he wasn't looking anymore.

"Little girls aren't very pretty without tongues Bulla." Vegeta said in a threatening low tone. Bulla covered her mouth and keeping her tongue in her mouth. The arrived to the large store that looked expensive to just come in. They offered valet and took the car. They all walked in together and they were all instantly recognized. The owner greeted them.

"Please let me show you to your private viewing room. Can I offer you any of our finest champagne or wines?" Vegeta grunted and looked at him. "Just hand me a ring so I can get out of the blasted place old man". The man only nodded and looked at him in fear. This made him smirk and the old short man practically ran way.

"These are our finest diamonds in the world. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for in any of our case sir?" Vegeta just gave him a threating glare. "Okay well ummm… how do you feel about this one?" Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders at it. It was big and shining and that was what she usually wore. "Fine". Trunks looked at him and shook his head. "Dad, no she isn't going to like that. Sir, do you have any canary diamonds. My mother loves them but has never bought one before. Preferable a single stone at least fifteen carats." Vegeta looked at him and narrowed his eyes to his oldest child in curiosity.

"Did she tell you"? Trunks laughed as he looked at his father facial expression. "No, I listen to her when she talks…well sometimes." Vegeta smirked he tried not to talk to her too much because it usually led to nagging and whining about something or everything. His son knew the extent of his mother mouth.

The man came back holding a ring in his hand. "This is a sixteen caret single stone with a fourteen caret gold band. This one is six million." Bulla pulled herself to the cabinet trying to see. "Oh pretty Papa. I want it. I want it."

Trunks looked at her. "No that's for mom, well take it." The man eyes lit up. Bulla face saddened at being told no which never went over with the spoiled child. The yellow diamond sparkled in the show room light. The diamond was the size of an almond on. The golden band had little one caret diamond laced around it. It was a diamond meant for a princess.

Back At the House…

"Boy, do not play these childish game with me. Where is the ring she will be here any moment"? Trunks helped pull the cushions off the couch and squeeze his hand in between. "I don't know it was in the bag and I put it in the kitchen." Vegeta had been through the entire house looking for the ring. He finally was going to go through with this now the damn ring was gone. Vegeta tossed the sixty inch TV off its stand and felt rage going through his core. Vegeta punch a good sized hole in the wall.

"Fuck it all." Vegeta stormed out the living room after completely turning the house upside looking for the ring that could feed a metropolis.

Bulla came down from her room and the ring was gleaming on her thumb. "Bulla give me that ring now you little twerp." Bulla put her hands behind her back and frowned while shaking her head. "NO its mine". Bulla ran through the house as she heard the door open. Bulma walked in finishing her cigarette. Bulma's face dropped as she looked at her house in turmoil. Bulla began to try to run out the room but was caught by her mother. "What happened in here"? Bulma said trying to keep her compassion. There cushions were thrown off the couches, the TV was off its stand and a hole in the wall.

"Papa did it". Bulla said as Bulma picked her up.

Vegeta was a very clean person and her thought was cut off by looking at Bulla's finger. "Oh my gosh…" Trunks smiled at her reaction. Bulma pulled it off her thumb and just couldn't stop looking at it. "No mama it's mine!" Bulma sat her down on the floor as she tried to reach up for her.

"Hush little girl because I know you had something to do with this." Bulma said staring at her making the little girl fake cry. "Go to your room now. Let one tear hit my mahogany and you will get it." Bulla stomped off and went to her room. Bulma sat down on the couch. "Trunks thank you why did you get this for me; I mean this is a Dior Limited"? Trunks grin expanded even more. He held his hands up in defense.

"Nope not me, go find your…lover I guess". Bulma shook her head and blush. He's in the pool house tearing it apart looking for it. Bulma practically sprinted to the small home next to her own mansion and she could hear him cussing and yelling.

"Vegeta…are you in there"?

"What do you want women? Do you not see I'm busy"? Bulma smiled and walked in. His house was just as messy as her is, if not worst. "Looking for this". Bulma said holding the ring up in her hand. His attitude disappeared instantly. "Thank your daughter, is there something you want to ask me". Bulma said feeling like a little school girl with butterflies in her stomach. "Must I honestly, if you don't know then your foolish". He said crossing his arms over his broad chest. Bulma smiled she handed him the ring.

"I know I just want to hear you say it." Bulma said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Marry Me".

Bulma smiled so hard and looked into his dark eyes. He took the ring from her and pulled her hand closer to his. "Is that a question or a demand"? Vegeta slid the ring on her finger. "It's as close as you're going to get woman".

**Author's Note: Review and soon also has anyone heard of this Dragon Ball Hoshi? Let me know and I will update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews they made me so happy! I'm planning a wedding and if anyone has any ideas because I always need them. Lol and I'm always ready to hear from my loyal reviewers. Thanks for sticking by me on this story and I think it's doing really well.

Bulma looked at her soon to be husband as he trained in the courtyard. She sat in her lounge chair with her computer tablet. Holding a fruity alcohol daiquiri in her perfectly manicured hands as she slurped it out the straw. Vegeta stood in the courtyard punching at the invisible targets and trying to ignore his fiancé as she tried to make conversation with him as he tried to train his body. Only reason he was out in the courtyard was because she had her workers updating his gravity chamber and the process would take all week.

"Vegeta what do you think about the colors turquoise and a blush pink for the wedding"? Bulma said wrapping her fingers in her long ponytail staring down at the tablet. "Woman, I will not participate in any more of these pathetic rituals". Bulma looked up from her computer and at him. Vegeta stopped when he felt her heated gaze on his body. "Vegeta, only thing you have to do is show up and that is all. Do you have to fight me on everything"? He walked over to her placed his hands on both sides of the chair and leaned down closer to her. Vegeta pushed the tablet out her hand and leaned close enough to place a small peck on her lips.

"Why must you speak?" Bulma looked at him and pushed him off of her. Standing up she looked at him a frowned. "Don't even think about it. You are cut off as in your all access card to this body has been denied until after our wedding. "Vegeta frowned and looked at her as she adjusted her sweat pants on her waist. "Woman, do you think you can control me with sex"? Placing her hands on her hips looked at him and frowned. Pulling out her phone and checking the time on it. Bulma began to walk away from him. "Leaving?"

Bulma waved him off. "I have a hair appointment; I have to look the best for our wedding". He shook his head at her and frowned.

"No wedding Bulma".

"We will see about that Vegeta".

One Hour Later

"Oh my gosh it's gone it's all gone…" Bulma said looking at her reflection in the mirror on the wall in the world class salon. "Bulma it looks amazing on you. He is going to love it." Bulma ran her hair through her fingers and got closer to the mirror turning and looking at herself and the back of her head. The hair was short all around the bangs were a little bit longer than the rest causing the hair cut to be adjacent to the rest. The hair was curled to the couture of her face.

"You really like it"? The blonde girl nodded to her. "Hey Bulma look you made the news".

"_You have the Entertainment Exclusive. Bulma Briefs has been seen with a very noticeable canary diamond on her left hand. Her children's father was seen entering the Dior Diamond store in down town Satan city with their beautiful children. We got the exclusive from the store owner and he said the ring was six million dollars. Her hot hopefully soon to be husband paid for the ring upfront while holding the hand of his darling three year old that is a spitting image of her mother. If this is true expect the wedding of the century. Bulma Briefs knows how to throw a party and her wedding will not be anything short. The couple has not been seen together in public in three years. We all figured that the love nest was broken up when they both had been seen with others in public. It had only been three months since Vegeta was last seen locking lips with this smoking blonde bombshell. Whatever the case, Bulma Briefs we are all rooting for you girl"._

"Wow that was…wow". Bulma tucked the hair behind her ear self-consciously. She wasn't sure about the haircut but it was too late now. She did it because of what Vegeta said to her the other night. _I preferred you hair with less length._ Vegeta didn't say much about her appearance very much unless it was like insult but she would take what she could. Bulma pretended to not care about his words but some mattered more than others.

"Did you hear what they said Bulma… _Marriage of the Century". _ Bulma looked at her while turning around in the leather salon chair. "Hmm..._Marriage of the Century. _My wedding would be the wedding of the century wouldn't it? The flowers, the dress, the entire ambience oh and the venue. I've been planning this for years. He has to Mandy screw it, he is going to be in this wedding or I'll just have to be fabulous on my own." Mandy smiled at her and laughed at her expressions. When Bulma put her mind to something it was dangerous.

Bulma got up close to the mirror again and began to ruffle her hands through her hair. "Mandy should I buy a dress now wait for him to agree with me". Mandy looked at her and smiled. "I think we should get out of her and hit the downtown area and do some shopping. It's the perfect place to show of your hot new hair cut". Mandy looked at her and Bulma smiled and pulled out her black Visa. "I know the perfect place." Mandy grabbed her friend and they walked out the door together they walked back to the car.

They both climbed into the satin black McLaren F1 with the tags that read, _BlueCC . _The million dollar custom car zoomed off into the busy streets of the city. Bulma cut someone off as she pulled into her own lane receiving curse words and she only left her finger out the window. Mandy laugh at her friend, Bulma maybe be in her mid-thirties but she was still the same feisty sixteen year old girl. "So Bulma I know that you and the grump are back together so that must me the sex is back on too, spill it"! A wide blush crept across her porcelain cheeks. "Is that a blush Bulma Briefs you nasty girl"?

"It's crazy good. Oh my gosh he would be so mad if I knew I was telling someone. The best part about…Vegeta's…penis, Hahahaha". Mandy gave her a curious look. "Is it that big, Bulma"? Bulma looked at her and nodded to her friend. Bulma began to laugh as she felt the sudden stop of her car and the air bags immediately deployed.

**Until next on Bolt of the Blue…**

**Ha, no just kidding this is the real Dragon Ball Z they always left you hanging on the good ones.**

It took Bulma a minute realize what happened to her. Bulma's ears were ringing as she pushed the air bag out of her lap. She touched her lip and as blood tinkled from her nose and mouth. Bulma shook it off and looked over to her friend as she was holding her leg. "Bulma I think it's broken, damn". Bulma pulled out her phone and got out the car.

"I'm going to call for the ambulance let me check on the other driver and I'll be right back Mandy". Bulma pushed her door open as she kicked it at least three times before it opened. Bulma saw the other driver on the phone talking to someone. She was sitting on the curb holding her neck. Bulma turned around as her face turned red and her stomach fell to her knees. "Fuck, Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,and Fuck me...why couldn't it be anyone else it had to be her. " Bulma turned around again to face her.

"Bulma Briefs I must have hit the fucking jackpot. First you had key my car, take my boyfriend and now you completely total my car." Alessia said holding the back of her head. "Alessia Coast, I would say it's nice to see your skinny, skanky ass but it really isn't." Bulma walked over as she saw the girl slightly limping over to her. Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew that she was going to milk this as the press was already arriving. "Name your price".

"A brand new car of my choice and Vegeta". Bulma literally busted out laughing at her as the ambulance showed up and the cop showed up and started taking pictures of the cars and helping Mandy out the car. The cop can over with notepad and finished taking the pictures. Bulma car was done for and smoking. Alessia's red Mustang was smashed in the back. "Okay ladies I'm going to need licenses and each side of the story". Bulma rolled her eyes as Alessia starting talking.

"This bitch saw it was my car and sped up and hit me on purpose". Bulma's mouth hit the ground as she was being falsely accused on the accident which it was. "Fuck you Alessia, if I knew it was your shitty little car I would have sped up and hit that tin can at least five times harder, off the record." The cop looked between both the women. "Ummm…Miss Briefs you can't say that because it's a threat…" Alessia gave her an evil smile and flipped her the bird.

"You lose again Bulma and Vegeta is going to realize your ugly and money doesn't look any prettier. I'm sure it just blinds the poor guy. I can promise you this though. Money will not block the image of your so called _fiancé _fucking me in your…house". Bulma looked at her and gave her a dead evil glare. Balling up her small fist she looked at the girl.

_Is she worth it?_

Bulma said inside her head looking around she smiled at her again and shook her head.

_I'm a trillionare I'll be out tomorrow…_

Bulma looked at her and punched her square in the face. Smiling as Alessia hit the ground with a thud and she only held her fist_. _Wow it did hurt to punch someone in the face but it felt pretty good. Bulma just turned around and held her hands behind her back. "Go ahead; I have a wedding to get back to planning". The crowd began to clap and cameras shuttered at the scene of that had unfolded in front of them all.

**Author's Note: This is the actually end of this chapter. Review everyone hates Alessia including me but I had to do this. It was getting too good around the Briefs. Sorry it is so short but it seemed pretty good to here! Also the McLaren is a super badass car and I hate to wreck it but I really wanted Bulma to punch Alessia in the face. She had to learn so skills being around the Z-fighters nearly her entire life. I'm looking for wedding dress ideas and color schemes. Yes, the wedding will happen sorry if it's a spoiler alert. It will be the wedding out of the century. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Author's Note: So the last chapter did not turn out the way I planned it I just hate my own OC character so much. **

**Thank you for the reviews they are what keeping me right plus my favorite couple right here, lol.**

Bulma sat on the cold hard cement bench in the eight by eight county jail cell. It had been five hours and she still hadn't received her one phone call. It was absorbed she was Bulma Briefs. They should have just let her off with a warning. The officer said it was caught on tape from multiple angles so there was no denying it. She didn't want to deny it she was damn proud of the punch she gave Alessia her knuckles were still bruising and her hand still ached. It was a good bunch the officer said they upped the charge because she dislocated her jaw. Whatever the charges she would get off easy anyways. In Bulma's eyes she deserved that and more but she was sure that Alessia was going to milk this.

The dark bluish grey material looked awful on her. It was frumpy, manly and just plan out ugly. Her new hair cut made her almost look like a jail-butch. At least she had a naturally pretty face to go off of. Some of the male guards that walked by innocently blushed at her and even the women that booked her asked for autograph. She was flattered by all the attention but her only question was where the hell Vegeta was to bail her out he had to notice she was missing it was going on eleven o'clock at night…

Capsule Corp

"Dad I don't think this is the best idea". Trunks said looking at his father sitting in the recliner with his hands behind his head and his feet propped up. Vegeta was watching his favorite show at the moment Dirtiest Jobs he still couldn't understand why one man would volunteer to do such vulgar things and have it recorded. "Hush boy and go find something to do besides bother me". Trunks shook his head at his father. "Dad she is going to know you did this on purpose we should just go get her". He sat on the sectional facing the TV as well. Vegeta grunted and looked at his son who shared his father's similar facial features. Vegeta just wanted one night of silence. He was tired of the wedding talk there will be no wedding.

Especially if he had any say in it. The color pallets and the pictures of gowns made his head spin. "Leave me boy". Trunks just laughed at his father. Tomorrow was going to be really bad and he knew it. "She is going to be really pissed at you in the morning." Trunks got up and left his father to his thoughts. "Finally". Vegeta didn't know what the women wanted from him. He gave into her request for marriage and now this. Bulma was really pushing him with all of her vain request.

In his mind she only wanted this for publicity. To show herself off with her parties and flashing her money to the world, that was the Bulma Briefs way. He thought that Bulma had no dignity sometimes. Vegeta looked at the TV smirking at the man holding animal feces in his hand. Vegeta closed his eyes at the complete silence. No shrieking women, worry-some bratty son or demanding two year old. Vegeta was only able to close his eyes for about five minutes before he felt a familiar energy popping into the middle of his living room.

Vegeta could feel he blood rising in his veins. Then the screaming started. "You were going to leave me there all night weren't you asshole". Goku stood there rubbing his head as Bulma marched over to the irrated Vegeta.

"I called you five times so I had to call Goku once and then break him away from dinner with his family while you sit here watching discovery channel while I rot in jail you inconsiderate jerk. I mean this is a complete new low for you". Vegeta stood and gave Goku a sinister frown. "Kakarott get out of my house before I throw you out on your ass". Goku laughed and tossed Bulma her purse since she made him carry it. "Okay, see you two later get some-"Vegeta was cut off by a blast from Vegeta coming his way as it was a direct hit on the kitchen counter.

Goku phased out of the house before he was hit. "He didn't have to go you should be the one to leave". Bulma didn't even pay any mind to him destroyer a piece of highly expensive furniture. Vegeta had enough of her yelling and just picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Bulma was surprised at his forwardness at the moment and started punching him hard in the back and wiggled so he would let her go.

"I will have my peace tonight with or without you here woman and shut up with your dramatics I was going to come get in the morning." Bulma started to kick him in the stomach and kicked just low enough to hit him in a rather sensitive area. Vegeta's eyes bulged as he dropped her on the ground and bent over holding himself as her kick was rather powerful. He plastered his hand on the wall to support himself. Bulma shook her head as she hit the ground with a hard thud. Realizing what she had done she felt like it was very well deserved, with only a pinch of guilt. Bulma stood with a since of victory with both hands on her hips.

"You will pay dearly for that Bulma". Vegeta said still crouched over". Shrugging her shoulders she began to walk away as she instantly felt like she had been hit by a car. Vegeta was on top of her as he pinned her arms to wall behind her. "Owww, Vegeta you idiot that hurt really bad". Bulma screamed in the hallway as he stood face to face to her giving her a devilish smirk. She was still in her ugly jail close as he held both arms above her head and slid one finger into the loose waist band of the oversized pants.

"I promised you would pay for that". Bulma looked at him as he whispered into pierced ear. Bulma tried to wiggly out his stone grip but gave up as she felt his fingers slid from the outside her panties to inside of her moisten folds. Her eyes rolled back as the pleasure began. He massaged her insides without removing his mouth from her ear. He began to suck the skin on her neck and ear. Bulma spread her legs to allow him a deeper access to her. His lips covered hers as she began to moan louder and louder in the halls. "Hush women the children are sleeping". He said as if he really cared. A deep blush came across her creamy cheeks.

He yanked his fingers out of her and roughly slid in another causing her to flinch. "Say the wedding is off women". She shook her head back and forth fiercely as the warm sensation fluttered through her entire body. As she refused his demand his fingers pumped into her deeper this time making her knee go week as her spot was being massaged to her core. "Do it women".

"NO". His smirk disappeared as he looked at her began to move his skilled fingers faster. Why was she being so stubborn? Her entire frame went weak as he felt her juice spew out onto his already wet hands. Vegeta let her go and caught her as she almost fell. "Let's compromise". Bulma wrapped her leg around him as his smirk reappeared.

The walked well more like busted through the door in each other's arms. Bulma pushed Vegeta on the bed they had been sharing lately and began to pull his shirt of his well-maintained manly man chest. "Wait, wait we need to talk before we bang out each other brains". Bulma said fixing her hair. Bulma looked down at him as she straddled him. "Well don't you notice something…anything different about me? She turned sideways as if he _needed_ a better angle of her hair. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and pushed her off as she fell on the other side of the bed.

"Clearly I can tell a difference in you woman. I can also see you're as vain as always". Bulma slapped his bare chest as he propped himself of with one elbow. "Whatever so let's start negotiations. You better watch out because you just happen to in bed one of the top CEO in the world. Bulma said tooting her own horn once more. "Saiyans don't negotiate they take whatever they want from the weak like yourself".

"Call it whatever you want your royal assness." Bulma walked into the closet and changed out of the standard issued jail clothes and just wore a long bedtime shirt and socks. "So I want atleast now, hear me out at least one hundred guest." Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned. "Never happening woman. Your family that is it and they annoy me as is anyways." Bulma ran over to the bed and sat back on top of him. "Family and friends , no more than thirty".

"Family and those bimbos who think there real fighters". Bulma smiled and said deal and held her hand out to him to shake. He raised his eyebrow to her. "If you make a deal with someone you shake on it Vegeta so that means you can't go back on it". His arms stayed crossed. "My word is my honor".

"Pictures we have to have pictures professionally done say about thirty". Bulma smacked him again as he began to laugh at her. "No, five pictures and let the boy take them". Bulma jumped up and looked at him. "No Vegeta I want complete family pictures of all of us in it." Vegeta looked at her and got up and walked into the bathroom. "Woman I don't even have to take the damn things. " Bulma heard a steady stream of water as he began to pee and show no excitement about the event of her life. "Ten pictures professionally done, and I'm not budging I want memories and you're going to give them to me she said walking into bathroom and sitting on the counter. He only grunted at her which meant he gave up.

"Next order of business you have to wear a formal suit. No _formal_ Saiyan attire". He looked at her and shook his head. "Woman you do not tell me what I can't wear". He planned on wear the earthling's formal attire but he knew what it meant to her and he wanted to see what he could get out of it. He watched her face turn red in fury. "Vegeta stop it, you have to your bulky armour with go with nothing that is hot this season". A little light bulb went off in his head.

"Three months of GR updates and repairs without the bitching". Vegeta crossed his arms and wondered how this would pan out in his favor. Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly and opened them just as slow. "Two months of repairs and occasional bitching".

"Three months no bitching or you're going to see a lot of spandex, your choice". Rolling her bright blue eyes she finally found her match.

"Deal"

Vera Wang Boutique

How could he have been so weak for her that he let her talk him into this? He was completely blind by her body and lust last night to agree to these terms. The white frilly dresses around him were making him sick. Bulma had been gone from his side for about ten minutes. His patience was wearing dangerously low. As soon as he decided waiting was over she came from between two doors and with a smile on her face from ear to ear. Vegeta was completely speechless for the first time in his live.

Bulma couldn't have been happier. She looked at Vegeta and self-consciously tucked her bangs behind her ears. The dress wasn't white but more of a creamy golden white color. The bodice was encrusted with jewels. Her cleavage was perfectly toned up with the corseted back that squeezed her strategically placed curves that could kill a man. The dress was completely strapless that showed off her toned shoulders. The gown was a full gown and was perfect for her. Vegeta gave her the smirk of acceptance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone that has pushed for this story and has reviewed also to the people who have favored my story and set up alerts. I have ten people who favored this story and get this twenty two people who have alerts and follows now well are my reviews at?! Seriously I pretty sure this is the last chapter… **

_Love is more than an emotion is more than just a senseless act of human nature. It takes a simple person to love another. When you love someone its' almost unexplainable but there are many ways to. When you love someone it's the most effortless and difficult thing to do all at the same time. When you love someone they engulf your soul with theirs and you become one. You start to think like one another and they teach you things you never knew about yourself. When you're in love it's not just a physical interaction between two people but an emotional union. When you love someone as much and fully as you can throughout your life your love never stop, never reused but always as fresh as a Sunday morning linen. As long as you love, the gentle kiss of love will always wrap it's self around you. _

–_Viva La Amore_

Bulma lay on the massage table as she was at the end of her pre-wedding twenty-four hour getaway. She had butterflies the size of elephants in her stomach. Her fear was Vegeta changing his mind at the last minute. She only had one hour before the wedding and she wasn't ready. Bulma was a planner and every small itty bitty detail of this wedding had been looked over by her personally at least three times. Bulma sat up and covered herself with the robe. As she pushed herself off the table her nerves of steel melted as she thought of the idea of marrying Vegeta.

It was really going to happen as she thought about the word _Wife. _Bulma always dreamed of marrying a Prince and that was what she was going to do today. The love of her life was going to marry her. The words keeping running through her mind as she positioned herself in the makeup chair. There wasn't much to be done with her hair she just wanted to look gorgeous. Bulma wanted to feel like she deserved to be standing next to her prince because Vegeta's suit fitting lead to a very heated make-out session in her new Range Rover. The man was just a ball of sexuality that oozed sex. Bulma was more than in love. She was in lust, infatuated and she was passion.

They hadn't had sex for the last past two weeks because she wanted to feel like she was doing things with some sort of tradition in this whole thing. Bulma looked in the mirror and a tear streamed from her face. Chichi walked over in her orange colored bridesmaid dress. It was simple as the dressed stopped just above her knees her mother and Bulla wore the same color as she still wiped her face. She was still trying not to smear her make up as Chichi patted her eyes dry. "Bulma please tell me those are happy tears". Chichi said with the hint of worry in her voice. She has been waiting years for her friend to finally tie the knot. Even if it was to the prince of all assholes.

Bulma nodded and took the napkin from her and patted her rose colored cheeks.

"I'm just hoping that this isn't the same dream I've had for the past sixteen years…" Bulma grabbed the pink rose colored lipstick and reapplied it to her plump lips. It was just unbelievable, to Bulma Christina Briefs she was going to finally be Mrs. Vegeta, princess of all Saiyans, even if it was a dead race she still had her title. Bulma looked at the dress hung up on the door across from her. "Are you ready to put it on, sweetie"? Bunny asked her daughter as she kissed her cheek. Bulma nodded excitedly and dropped her robe revealing her laced black strapless corset. She smiled as she took the dress off the hanger and allowed her mother to strap her up. She had gone on a ridiculous diet so that she had the body she had when she met Vegeta.

Bulma was in the best shape of her life and she felt like it.

Bulma ran her hands over the bodice of her dress and felt the tears wallowing up in her eyes once again. "Mom I think I'm finally ready". Bulma slid on her hot red shoes and smiled. Bulma spun around and in the dress and Bulla walked over to her. "Mama pretty, I want to get marry too". Bulma smiled and picked her up daughter as she spun around in her flower girl dress. "Not for a long time sweetheart and its get married not marry". Bulma put her back down as she planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go tell Trunks we are ready okay".

In The Living Room

Vegeta stood in front of the mirror trying to adjust his tie. This entire event was really becoming frustrating. He hated everyone there and didn't want to be a part of it but, there was a sense of excitement. He wasn't sure why but he really wanted to see Bulma in that dress again so he could rip it off her body. He was even more excited for this to be over. Bulma promised him three complete days away from the city and the bratty children. Somewhere called Brazil but he really didn't care where the hell they were going his loins ached for her. Bulma had even been asking him for fitness advice. Vegeta was training her and the woman had ways of making him wants her in the worst ways. He swore she was doing it on purpose because she swore he couldn't touch her until the wedding. The woman was such a teas.

"Do you have it dad"? Trunks asked watching everyone take their seats as time winded down. Trunks walked over to his father struggling with the tie so without even asking he began to tie it for him. Vegeta frowned even harder as he received help from his oldest child. He wasn't one to ask. Trunks finished the tie and looked at the time. As if on cue Bulla came running down the stairs screaming. "Papa you get out! You got to go outside and wait for mama". Bulla said screaming at them pushing them out the door. "Okay were going".

The garden was full with about twenty people and the chairs were a golden with lavender ties on them. Lavender and dark burnt orange flowers littered the ground used as a runway on the grey stones. Everyone was in there best dressed as Vegeta took his place at the altar. The little man that stood next to Vegeta as he became to sweat. The rumors of the world's most intimidating man was true. Vegeta levels of frustration was starting to rise again. As everyone whispered here and there about how beautiful everything was and how Vegeta was behaving. Vegeta looked over to Goku how sat on the front row and received a thumbs up.

Vegeta smirked and gave him a finger but of another choice. Trunks only shook his head the baby grand piano started to play by the woman but it wasn't the tradition wedding March.

_Whenever I'm alone with you…you make me feel like I am home again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you… you make me feel like I am whole again. _

_Whenever I'm alone with you… you make me feel like I'm young again._

_Whenever I'm alone with you… you make me feel like I'm fun again._

_However far way, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you…._

With the fade out of the chorus Bulma stood in front of Vegeta as he pulled the veil back off her face revealing the tears that were already forming in her eyes. Vegeta smirked to himself, "Emotional woman". Vegeta whispered for only her to hear as it made he smile. The minister began to talk as he joined Bulma's hands with Vegeta's. "We have a union that is being joined and they have there on vows prepared. Trunks raised his eyebrow at the minister. His dad didn't even like the thought of a wedding he was dying to see what his father had to say about his mom in front of everyone. He looked at Bulma and gave her the go ahead.

Bulma wiped her face and tightened her grip on Vegeta.

"I hated you the first time I meet you…" Chichi looked at Bulma as she started to monologue her vows. It wasn't a very sweet beginning. "…I still don't like you sometimes but, I've been in love with you for so long Vegeta. I've never loved anyone as much as I do you. We fight, we argue and go at each other's throat's almost every single day but it keeps me young. I wouldn't change it for the world because Vegeta you have already given me the world. I've always wanted my prince charming and damn it I got you." Vegeta gave her a genuine smile as he wiped her tear away without smudging her flawless make up.

Vegeta was directed by the minister to start with his vows. "You're the most beautiful women in the galaxy, I would know. If my planet was still in its place in the universe. You would be worshiped like the rare jewel you are. I've never had anyone and now I have you Bulma. I have you and our children. If I had to choose to have my crown again, I would choose to have you all over again". Bulma looked up to keep from crying. She didn't expect him to say anything nice or even right his own vows.

"Even my bitching?" He nodded. "Including the bitching". The minister looked at them and wiped a tear from his own eyes. "Well… I think you two said it all. I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Vegeta Sei Briefs you may now kiss the bride. For the first time Vegeta didn't care that everyone was staring at them because the woman he just made his wife deserved to be stared at by all. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist of the embellished dress and closed the gap between them with a kiss that was sweet and passionate. The doves were released into the air which was about two hundred doves with bells on their legs as the chimes joyfully filled the air.

Everyone began to clap as Bulma was the one to break the kiss before it got a bit overwhelming for her to stop. Bulma looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly. "I love you Vegeta". Vegeta rested his head on top of her's. "I love you too". He whispered into her ear just low enough for her to hear him.

**Author's Note: Yep this is it. Remember to review and let me know what you think. That song is by Adele- Lovesong.**


End file.
